the big, big bang
by closingdoors
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 5X17 SNEAK PEEK. For Aisling. Kate convinces Castle to take pictures with her: "But Castle, don't you want to see what I've got on underneath this coat?" COMPLETE.


**the big, big bang  
**

**(Heh heh heh, puns- in my defense, it's a song...)**

**Filling (like Castle fills Beckett) a prompt for Aisling. Prompt: castle and beckett. having sex. (Or should we count the prompt as a later inbox on tumblr?: make them take each other's clothes off and fuck) So, naturally, my mind went to this. Spoilers for 5x17 sneak peek.**

* * *

Kate runs her hands through her hair, frustrated. Squeezes her eyes shut, trying and failing to fall asleep. Checks her cell for what is probably the tenth time in five minutes and sighs when it glares back at her, smugly announcing that the time is merely 10pm.

When she'd suggested that they leave early, this was not what she'd had in mind; she'd imagined him coming home with her, maybe some wine, an episode or two of Temptation Lane before they fell into bed. With hot lips and fingers dragging across skin and sharp nips of teeth-

Kate huffs, squirming on the spot in her bed, legs tangling in the covers as the heat grows in her stomach. Okay. So, yeah, her evening hasn't gone as she had previously imagined. But that doesn't mean that it's totally ruined. She doesn't _need _him to fall asleep. Nor does she necessarily need to have sex with him in order to relax enough to fall asleep, to quell the desire uncurling in her veins. Actually, she can sort that out herself, she thinks, as her hand strokes low on her stomach.

But just because she doesn't need to, doesn't mean that she doesn't _want _to.

God, does he wants him.

* * *

"Kate, darling!"

Martha wraps her up in a hug the moment that she steps off of the elevator to find Martha already standing the hallway. She spins her around in her normal exaggerated fashion, the sound of bracelets clinking in the background.

"Martha." Kate laughs, steadying herself with the wall once the older woman lets her go. "Are you off somewhere?"

"Oh, yes, and it's good that you're here- Richard has been dreadfully boring all night, complaining about his 'impending death' as he calls it." Martha chuckles, rolling her eyes fondly over her son's antics. "I'm sure you'll find ways to... distract him."

Kate blushes furiously. "Martha!" Is she that transparent?

But the woman simply laughs brightly, no shame, and twirls away in a flash of color, calling over her shoulder "Have a nice night, dear!"

Kate can't help the smirk that lingers on her lips as she watches the woman go, before turning and heading towards Castle's loft. She stops before the door, wondering for a moment, before slipping the key that he'd given her just a week before- after everything that had happened with Alexis- that she hadn't used before. Each time she had arrived here since, she'd been with him, or he'd been aware that she was headed over. She let him use the key she'd given him regardless of whether she knew he was over or not, she was comfortable with that. But she'd just never felt... Right. Using this key. Her apartment was hers, and she was willing to share that space with him. But his loft? It was his home, with his mother and occasionally his daughter.

_Man up, Kate._

Kate takes a deep breath and slides the key into the lock, slipping into the loft quietly, finding it completely silent. Huh. Strange.

Both the living area and the kitchen are empty, so she heads into his study. Surprisingly, that's empty too; but eventually she does find him, lying on his back in his bedroom, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, a furrow in his brows that she recognizes as frustration.

"So this is how you spend your last days, huh?" Kate murmurs, leaning on the door frame casually, arms crossed.

Castle jumps in fright, shrieking at the top of his lungs and making her burst into laughter, holding onto her stomach and bending over.

"Kate!" He cries, running a hand across his eyes blearily. "Hell, you could've scared me to death. Then the boys would've had to arrest you for murder, and that's no fun for anyone- especially me, because I'd be dead, of course. Ugh, yeah, that'd be no fun. Unless, of course, I could come back and haunt you. Watch you in the shower. All typical ghost hobbies, of course."

Kate bites her lips and wipes away the tears on her cheeks, clearing her throat. "Hmmm Castle, you want to be distracted from your, what was it, impending death?"

Castle stares at her, wide-eyed, as she slowly walks towards the bed, heels clicking in the silence. She watches the way his eyes drop down to her legs, smirks at the desire in his eyes.

"I'm sure I could distract you... All night, if you want..." She murmurs huskily, climbing up onto the bed slowly, even as he backs away from her.

He stops when his back collides with the headboard, jumping when she places a hand on his leg and traces up the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his growing arousal.

"Kate." His throat bobs nervously, but his voice is thick with desire. "I told you- Back at the precinct- It pretty much guarantees-"

Kate's lips unfurl into a wide, teasing smile, staring up at him from beneath her lashes. "But Castle, don't you want to see what I've got on underneath this coat?"

That's all she has to say before he breaks, all of his previous arguments forgotten with her words. His lips dive down and find hers, roughly scraping across her own lips, all invasive tongue swirling with hers and making her knees weak. She moans loudly into his mouth, not caring that he'll probably tease her about how eager she is later, because finally, _finally_, here he is, fingers on her skin and tongue twining with hers.

He flips them easily, and for once she doesn't care about the fact that she's below him and he's in control, she loves this- the way he wraps around her completely, everywhere around her at once and so dizzying, he dwarfs her. The lean muscles of his biceps, his powerful quads, they simply make her want him more.

Castle has her coat unbuttoned in an instant, detaching his lips from hers and groaning the moment he takes in the sight of her black lace underwear. Presses his forehead against hers, breathing ragged, making her skin burn with desire. Damn. This man is going to be her undoing. She doesn't think that she minds.

"Were you wearing this earlier?" He growls into her ear, lips brushing her skin and making her shudder. "Were you wearing this earlier, when you were trying to take me home?"

Her legs wrap around his hips, anchoring him to her and groaning when he thrusts his hips into hers, digging her heels into his buttocks.

"Had to dress well for those photos." She gasps as the flat of his tongue travels down her neck.

He stills. "You were- Serious?" His voice is an octave too high.

Kate's hand wraps around the back of his neck, dragging him back down so his lips meet hers. "Yes." She murmurs before tugging his lower lip between her teeth, teasing him. "And you're still wearing entirely too many clothes."

In a flash, he's out of the bed, making her whine from the lack of contact. But then he's back just minutes later with his phone, completely naked and unashamed, limbs aligning with hers as he presses into her body, dragging one hand down her leg and hooking it over his hips. She attempts to toe her high heels off, but he leans away and snatches at her ankles behind him.

"No. Keep them on." He commands, and she is liquid beneath his touch.

He raises his phone and takes a photo without warning her, shuddering as she presses the heels into the back of his legs, urging him down onto her body.

"You're beautiful." He breathes into her skin, nipping at the bottom of her neck.

"Castle." She moans, because if he doesn't get going soon, she is _not _opposed to finishing herself-

But then his mouth travels down from her neck, sucks gently on her collarbone, tracing the swell of the breast and teasing her so much that she is almost certain that she is going to _explode. _Then his hands deftly reach under her and unhook her bra, throwing it haphazardly across the room even as she warns him not to lose this one, mouth immediately latching onto her breast.

Her back arches, mouth opening to release a breathy moan, hands roaming the expanse of his back hungrily. God, he's so good at this, so good.

Her eyes close and his lips peppers kisses down her stomach, one hand on her other breast, flicking and tugging and driving her insane. She's certain she hears the click of his phone camera again, but she's too overwhelmed with desire to care, and plus, she trusts him. She trusts him, she does- she loves him, how could she not?

His hands abandon her breast and she whines, which quickly turns into a moan as he runs one finger through the fabric of her panties. "Jesus, Kate, you're so wet."

"Why don't you hurry up and fuck me then?" She groans, looking down and meeting his eyes, swirling dark with desire. She knows that he loves it when she talks dirty. And what she loves most about his reaction to her talking dirty is that he's suddenly very, _very _eager.

Castle's hands tear away her panties without a second thought, and for a moment she thinks about chastising him about ripping yet another pair, but then his mouth is on her _she cannot think._

Her back arches, hands fisting in his hair as her mouth opens on a silent scream.

"Castle-" She chokes, managing to find some coherent thought even though his tongue is doing things to her that she didn't think were humanly possible. "No- I just want- You. Now, Castle."

He hesitates for a moment, making shivers run down her spine as his breath fans across her clit. But then he climbs back up her body, aligning with hers once more, pressing against her in all the ways that make her head spin. Raises himself up on his forearms, staring down at her, the dark arousal in his eyes sending yet another jolt of desire through hers, pooling low in her stomach.

"Now, Castle." She orders him, clutching his biceps and squeezing.

He thrusts into her without further ado, not giving her time to grow used to how he stretches her before he's set up a frantic rhythm, setting her skin on fire as he fills her so completely. Fitting just right with her body as he always has, as he always will.

She digs her heels into the small of his back, criss-crossing her legs around him to pull him closer. His strokes into her are short but fast, sweaty skin slapping against hers and driving her wild. Panting into her neck even as his forearms wobble slightly with the exertion, and she finds herself digging her fingernails into his biceps to urge him on. She doesn't care. She doesn't care if she marks him, or if he marks her. Let them see, let them all see, what he does to her, what she does to him. Let them see all the ways they love each other.

"God, Castle!" She gasps, throwing her head back as his arms slip beneath her, pulling her hips up to meet with his; the new angle sending pleasure whizzing throughout her body.

"Kate." He groans, and she can tell that he isn't going to last much longer, that this is all going to be over so fast, but she doesn't care as long as he keeps going _just like that._

His hand slips between them, circling roughly around her swollen bundle of nerves once, twice, before she shatters beneath him completely, his name rumbling loudly through her throat as she climaxes. The stars burn behind her eyes even as she feels him reach his own climax, hips rolling as she rides out wave after wave of pure pleasure; hands holding onto him tightly as she takes him with her, together.

Eventually, he collapses onto her, making her huff out a breath of laughter. "So much for taking pictures." She murmurs, tracing patterns onto his shoulders.

"Guess we'll save that for next time, huh?" He says, waggling his eyebrows at her as he tries to lift off of her.

But she clings to him, pulling back down onto her, reveling in the solid warmth he provides.

"So there is going to be a next time? What happened to dying, hmm?"

Castle laughs, the sound rumbling deep from his chest. Presses a gentle kiss on the bottom of her jaw. "What a way it would be to go, huh?"

"Yeah." She agrees, already feeling herself drift into sleep. "With a bang."

* * *

(Neither of them are pleased about their idea of taking pictures when, two days later, Alexis picks up her fathers phone for him when it rings whilst he's in the shower. She's greeted by the caller ID for Kate, below it a picture of Kate clad in her black lace underwear, all soft curves and liquid limbs, smoky eyes swirling with arousal and lips parted in anticipation.)


End file.
